Jaithys Averyn
This profile describes a character that is currently deceased as the result of a roleplay storyline. Full Name: Jaithys Kasrinar Averyn Age: 72 (Mid-20s, in human years) Languages: Thalassian and Common Relatives: Shias Averyn, his younger brother. = Physical Description = A ragged man, Jaithys wears a cowl to hide the unsightly state of his face. Marred by lines of stress, he looks aged, sickly. Upon the left side of his face, usually covered by the cowl, a patch of blackened, decayed skin creeps from his neck to just beneath his eye. Pale hair falls messily about his features, streaked in fading patches with a deeper, golden blonde. Often hunched, Jaithys' breath is heavy and labored. He wears gloves, the tips of which seem oddly frayed and worn, stained a faint red. With his robes slightly tattered though clearly once of the best quality, this man seems a ragged remnant of a time long since passed. His voice is harsh and rough, sometimes more a snarl than speech. Despite the frailty of his body, Jaithys bears himself with tenacious arrogance, looking down his whithered nose and keeping his expression set in a scowl of utter disapproval. = Personality and Beliefs = Rutheless and cunning, Jaithys holds nothing in higher regard than everything that Quel'thalas was before the Scourge. To this man, there will never be another alliance worth trusting, and he despises the sin'dorei allegiance to the Horde. Believing the rest of the Horde to be primitive savages, Jaithys believes in restoring Quel'thalas to its former, independent glory. But to do this, first, the filth must be washed away. Jaithys holds no respect or love for what he sees as the filth of Silvermoon--the commoners, the wastrels, those that would accept this horrible state of the race without so much as raising a finger in protest. A stark believer in ambition and tenacity, Jaithys holds to the old traditions of the Quel'thalas nobility. He believes in rule with an iron fist, and has no faith in the ability of the masses to do any good for the race as a whole. It is in Jaithys' nature to desire power and dominance. Raised in the nobility, these things were granted him without question. When Quel'thalas fell and Jaithys, through what he views as a complete injustice, lost his title and his power, the shift nearly drove him mad. Cruel and driven, Jaithys seeks to clear the path of filth as he climbs back to his position of former glory. = History = The Gifted Son Jaithys is the eldest son of Vyn'thas and Sarinae Averyn, both members of a group of Silvermoon nobles known as the Sunwell Guardians. These Guardians were entrusted with the duty of overseeing, protecting, and studying the Sunwell, and thusly held a good deal of political sway. Jaithys was born into a great deal of expectation to carry on the Averyn tradition of joining the ranks of the Guardians. He idolized his father, taking a great deal of delight in watching Vyn'thas Averyn use his political power over others. His father had him trained as a priest from an early age. Jaithys excelled easily in this field and in others--he took a great liking to tinkering with gnomish devices, holding an affinity for finding the way these devices worked. Through his childhood, Jaithys made several attempts to aid his untalented younger brother Shias Averyn, but the boy proved too difficult for his elder brother's time. Rivalry and Reputation Striving to become a Guardian, Jaithys fell into a friendly rivalry with the son of another Guardian, Callidus Dawnheart. He did not think too seriously upon the matter, though Callidus seemed all too engrossed in defeating him at every opportunity. Though irritated with the progressively more childish rivalry, Jaithys focused his attention on his studies, and became known as a model student. He aided another aspiring Guardian named Zaleri Faelythil. This timid girl gained an attraction to him, much to the dismay of Callidus. Jaithys, however, remained stalwartly focused upon his goals, and ultimately found himself gravely disappointed in Zaleri, as she failed to become a Guardian. Jaithys became a Guardian shortly after Callidus, and from that point, had very little time for Zaleri. He neglected her letters and advances, engrossed with the world of Quel'thalas politics. With his father, full of pride, training him to be his ideal replacement, Jaithys could have never imagined a life different than what he had always dreamed: prestige, reputation, and power. He had never imagined the Scourge. Duty and Decisions When the Scourge attacked and razed his beloved homeland of Quel'thalas, Jaithys took up his post as a Guardian with grim determination. He fought with all his might to defend the Sunwell as his mother, father and allies fell around him, and expected death himself--an honorable, Guardian's death. Until he heard the shrieking cry of his brother Shias Averyn, and saw the boy flee for his life. In a moment of pause--or madness, perhaps--Jaithys abandoned the Sunwell to chase the boy, saving him from an abomination. He cursed his brother's cowardice and tried to return to the Sunwell Grove, but the Scourge had blocked the way. Having no other choice, Jaithys fled as well, dragging his snivelling brother with him. Taking the Fall... After regrouping with the rest of the surviving elves, Jaithys began to feel the ache of his addiction to mana quite instantly. Fighting through the growing hunger, he worked to establish some kind of order among the survivors--to no avail. Many, in the wake of tragedy, wrought with grief and terror, lashed out against the Guardians for their failure to defend the Sunwell. And Jaithys' old rival, Callidus Dawnheart, found a way to direct their anger: onto him. Through a grand display of manipulation, Callidus charged Jaithys with treason and cowardice, claiming that Jaithys had abandoned his post and was unworthy of the title that had been granted him. Jaithys was stripped of his honor, his title and assets, and deep within, his pride. Humiliated and powerless, Jaithys struggled to understand. He was no coward, it wasn't he who had run away. Slowly, the confusion gave way to anger. None of it would have ever happened if Shias had not fled. ...And Falling Further Overcome with rage and slowly suffering more and more from mana-withdrawal, Jaithys dedicated himself to attempting to find a way to cure the addiction that plagued his people. He locked himself into a room with notes and whatever materials he could find, crystals, mana powder, residue left by the Sunwell's energies. Anything. And in growing desperation, he experimented upon himself--but only managed to make his addiction worse every time, until it finally began to consume him. With the hunger driving him out of his mind, Jaithys could only think of Shias--the coward who had run, and ruined everything. Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Priest